Many people desire to curl or style their hair. In many heated hair styling devices, a user manually holds their hair with one hand and holds the device with their other hand. Thus the user has both hands utilized and is unable to do anything else. Also a user may need to wear a glove to avoid bums while holding hair against a heated surface.
There are manual and automatic hair styling devices that avoid these problems by providing a built-in arm for clamping hair against a heated surface. This design frees up a user's hand. However, the arm can create undesirable creases in the user's hair. Moreover it cannot be used for retrofitting conventional devices.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved hair styling device with a feature to hold the user's hair in place while the hair is positioned on or in a heated hair styling device without creating creases.